1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical aids and more particularly pertains to a new medical aid and apparatus for enhancing sexual intimacy for providing support to a first user in various positions while facilitating access by a second user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical aids is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,532 describes an apparatus for enhancing sexual intimacy. Another type of medical aids is U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,091 having a knockdown couch mechanism.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device has certain improved features such a pivotal support and height adjustments for facilitating unobstructed access.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing multiple support platforms having adjustable inclines and height adjustments for stand portions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new medical aid and apparatus for enhancing sexual intimacy that provides adjustable user support for gynecological examinations.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new medical aid and apparatus for enhancing sexual intimacy that provides body support while consummating an act of marital union.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of main tubular support members, each includes a first, second, and third extents, the second extent includes a distal and a proximal end, the first extent is operationally coupled to the proximal end of the second extent, the third extent is operationally coupled to the distal end of the second extent, the main tubular members is positioned in a spaced substantially parallel relationship, the main tubular members provides vertical support for the apparatus; and a main platform member operationally coupled to the pair of main tubular members, the main platform member which includes a first surface, the main platform member is positioned such that the first platform surface is substantially above a surface of the second extents of the pair of main tubular member, the main platform is designed for supporting a first user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.